<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uraichi Week 2020 by FallenQueen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375832">Uraichi Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2'>FallenQueen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Damaged wings, Dimension Travel, Don't copy to another site, Female Ichigo Kurosaki - Freeform, Genderbend, Hirako Ichigo, M/M, Quincy Kurosaki Ichigo, Supernatural AU - Freeform, UraIchi Week 2020, War AU, Winged Ichigo Kurosaki, different Family AU, different era au, outside pov, warlord au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>UraIchi Week 2020</p><p>Day 1: Dimension Travel<br/>Day 2: Different Family | Genderbend<br/>Day 3: Different First Meeting<br/>Day 4: War<br/>Day 5: Soulmates AU | Moment of Peace<br/>Day 6: Supernatural AU- Bad Things Happen Bingo<br/>Day 7: Outside POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Hollow or Instincts Driven Ichigo, UraIchi Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Dimension Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242</p><p>https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tags: UraIchi Week 2020, Dimension Travel, Arrancar Ichigo Kurosaki, Arrancar Visored’s, Hollow courting </p><p>~~/~~</p><p>Kisuke blinked once, twice before flipping his fan open to hide the lower half of his face as he took in the rotting corpse of a hollow that was sitting in front of the door to his room in Hueco Mundo.</p><p> “Oh-ho,” Kisuke was pleased if not miffed to see that even as an Arrancar in a different dimension Shinji was the same little shit he always had been. The white clothes and hollow in the chests of his friends will always throw him no matter how long he was here. </p><p> “He has it bad huh?” Shinji crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall as he inspected the cooling carcass. </p><p> “Would you care to explain this? Perhaps this is another spot my dimension differs to this one?” Kisuke just could not understand why there was a hollow stinking up the hallway outside of his room. </p><p> “You have no clue huh? Why would I tell you now? It would spoil all the fun!” Shinji cackled and Kisuke had to stop himself from sighing. </p><p> “No matter the dimension, you are an annoying shit.” Kisuke couldn’t resist from stating and sighed again when Shinji just gave him a crazed smile before sauntering off while whistling. </p><p>Kisuke turned his eyes towards the stark white ceiling of the palace in Hueco Mundo and tried to remember why this was happening to him.</p><p>Oh right, he had been brought an interesting gem by Ichigo who had found it while out on patrol one night. Ichigo had been rather shy about it when Kisuke thanked him quite excited to start on a new project before stuttering and rushed out in a fashion that wasn’t like his usual self. Kisuke hadn’t waited to start his tests, one thing led to another and an explosion of bright light engulfed his lab and then he was waking up to see not only all the Visored’s standing around him as Arrancar’s but Ichigo in a half-transformed version of his Vasto Lorde state being referred to as their King.  </p><p>Oh King Ichigo was much different than when Aizen ruled the Arrancar’s, all of them seemed to respect and obey Ichigo without a second thought, even the ones Kisuke knew had fought against Ichigo in his world determined to kill him. However the moment King Ichigo declared Kisuke was off limits and was to be protected as an honoured guest Kisuke had been treated with the same respect King Ichigo was. </p><p>King Ichigo even sent out some fractions to hunt down this world’s version of the gem. Now however there was a dead hollow at his feet and Shinji’s knowing laughter in his ears. </p><p> “What do you think Kisuke?” King Ichigo’s voice broke Kisuke from his current train of thought.</p><p> “About the dead hollow?” Kisuke raised an eyebrow as he snapped his fan shut to tuck his hands into the large sleeves of his Geta. </p><p> “Yes,” King Ichigo seemed to be anxious about Kisuke’s reply and when Kisuke noticed fresh blood staining King Ichigo’s claws it all clicked into place.</p><p> “I appreciate it,” Kisuke said honestly, now that he understood the reason of why it was at his door he did honestly appreciate it and felt flattered.</p><p> “I’m glad! Would you care to spar with me again Kisuke? The last time we did I was exhausted which rarely happens nowadays since we made peace with the Shinigami’s and they left Hueco Mundo for us to rule over.” King Ichigo was all but bouncing in place, an innocent kind of excitement filling his eyes in a way that mirrored the Ichigo Kisuke knew. </p><p> “It would be a pleasure King,” Kisuke accepted gracefully, Benihime singing at the chance to go all out again and against an opponent that could handle all of Kisuke’s power. </p><p>King Ichigo offered his arm to the Shinigami, Kisuke took it with ease and allowed himself to be led to the sparing grounds. Hollows were more or less like animals once you got down to the basics. By hunting, killing and displaying the hollow for Kisuke was King Ichigo’s way of showcasing that he could protect and provide for him. </p><p>The King of Hueco Mundo in this world was courting Kisuke. Kisuke wondered if the next step was to fight against each other to prove that both of them could handle themselves and the other.</p><p>Either way, Kisuke mused as he unsheathed Benihime as King Ichigo did the same with a familiar black Katana, it would be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Genderbend | Different Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Genderbend, Different Family, UraIchi Week 2020, Female Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo Hirako, Shinji and Ichigo are sibling, Shinigami Academy, smitten Kisuke Urahara, Academy student Ichigo, AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are we going to the Academy again?” Kisuke grumbled as he squinted at the sun as he and his fellow Tachio’s headed towards said Academy. </p><p> “Cuz ya moron, ma imouto is fighting in a tournament today!” Shinji gently cuffed the Tachio of the 12th over the head making Hiyori cackle as her Tachio pouted like a child. </p><p> “You have an imouto, oh that poor girl.” Hiyori shook her head, grinning widely when Shinji shot her a scowl.</p><p> “Ichi-Chan is adorable and a total badass. As expected of a Hirako.” Shinji beamed with pride as he thought of his imouto. </p><p> “If she is anything like you, then the Gotei 13 is in trouble,” Kisuke muttered, wanting nothing more than to head back to his lab. </p><p> “Ugh, they’re here again,” Shinji grumbled as the Academy came into view along with Kyoraku and Ukitake Taicho’s. </p><p> “Why are they here?” Hiyori asked curiously and Kisuke silently tipped his head to the side, now he was interested in Shinji’s Imouto if she warranted the attention of two of the most powerful Taicho’s in Gotei 13. </p><p> “Ichi-Chan’s Shikai is a dual-blade, the first one since those two and they’ve been by as often as I have to see her progress. No doubt with offers to join their squads when she graduates.” Shinji admitted and rolled his eyes when he saw Kisuke perk up, new interest gleaming brightly in his grey eyes. </p><p> “Ah Hirako Tachio, Urahara Tachio, Sarugaki Fuku-Tachio. You’ve come to see Hirako-Chan fight?” Kyoraku asked pleasantly while Ukitake smiled warmly at the newcomers. </p><p> “I never miss a chance to watch Ichi-Chan fight,” Shinji crossed his arms over his chest, he had been there for his imouto since he could remember and always would be. </p><p> “This baka dragged us,” Hiyori jerked her thumb at Shinji and laughed as she ducked the elbow Shinji aimed at her. </p><p> “Well, Hirako-Chan won’t disappoint,” Kyoraku, said cheerfully as the group headed to the outdoor arena where Academy students were gathered. At their arrival, many began to whisper and they shuffled out of their way until the group could get a clear view of those currently fighting. </p><p> Kisuke could feel Benihime rouse in interest as a wave of bloodlust caressed him like an old friend. Kisuke found his eyes drawn not to the larger than life student that was lumbering around inside of the arena but the small, lithe orange-haired female that was dancing around the other.  </p><p> “Kick his ass Ichi-Chan!” Shinji hollered, a wide excited look on his face as he watched. </p><p>Kisuke felt his lips twitch up when he felt the bloodlust rise and he was unable to look away as Hirako Ichigo spun gracefully in the air to dodge her opponent’s strike, long orange hair flowing out around her as she held up her black Katana. </p><p>“Pierce the heavens, Zangetsu!” Ichigo’s voice rang out clear and crisp as black and red laced reiatsu exploded from her and when it cleared she was holding a large black Khyber blade and a smaller black trench knife in her other hand. </p><p> Ichigo lunged forward, dancing around her opponent easily, slashing and slicing with her dual-blades until her opponent could no longer stand. The cuts she and her blades created were shallow but precise and made to take her opponent down without permanently injuring him. </p><p> “Yield,” her opponent gritted out as he fell to his knees, curled over in pain and her trench knife hovering over his throat from behind. </p><p>Ichigo stepped back, twirling her trench knife with the classic Hirako smile wide on her face. She and her opponent bowed to each other before he was helped off the field to get treated for the numerous cuts Ichigo had left behind. </p><p> “Shinji-Nii!” Ichigo perked up when she spotted the longhaired blond and waved her Khyber blade at him before slinging it over her back and shoving her trench knife onto a holster on her hip. It was clear she did this often and jogged over to the watching Tachio’s.</p><p>“You fought well Hirako-Chan.” Ukitake complimented.</p><p>“Arigato Ukitake-Tachio.” Ichigo bowed to the Tachio before yelping when Shinji pounced on her. </p><p> “Ahh, Nii-San!” Ichigo griped as she wiggled in Shinji’s tight hug, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. </p><p> “You were amazing out there Ichi-Chan!” Shinji cooed as he rubbed his cheek against her hair.</p><p> “Nii-San, don’t make me stab you again,” Ichigo warned and to the other’s amusement Shinji backed off showing that he must have been stabbed before when threatened. </p><p> “So cruel Ichi-Chan,” Shinji huffed. </p><p> “I’m sorry about my Nii-San,” Ichigo apologized to the others. </p><p> “We’re used to him,” Hiyori waved it off before sticking her hand out to Ichigo. </p><p> “Sarugaki Hiyori, Fuku-Tachio of the 12th.” She introduced herself, aching to fight with the youngest Hirako. </p><p> “Hirako Ichigo, nice to meet you Sarugaki-San.” Ichigo shook Hiyori’s hand with a small smile on her face. </p><p> “That moron is my Tachio,” Hiyori was prepared to make the usual introduction for Kisuke as he never made his own.</p><p> “Urahara Kisuke, Tachio of the 12th. A pleasure to meet you Ichigo-Chan.” Kisuke stepped up and took Ichigo’s hand in his, pressing his lips to her knuckles as he looked up at her through strands of light blond hair. </p><p> “Pleasure to meet you Urahara Tachio.” Ichigo’s cheeks turned pink at the action of the blond Tachio. </p><p> “Oy!” Shinji yelped but he was ignored as the two stared at each other. </p><p> “Ossan and Shiro like you, they say you smell of blood.” Ichigo blurted out before pursing her lips as the blush on her cheeks darkened. </p><p> “My Benihime says the same about you Ichigo -Chan.” Kisuke purred, he could feel the power and bloodlust from the youngest Hirako spinning around her like a hurricane and she entranced him. </p><p> “Well, Juu-Chan I think we may have some competition for Hirako-Chan.” Kyoraku sounded amused as he tipped down the brim of his hat while Hiyori had to hold a fuming Shinji back. </p><p> “So it seems,” Ukitake smiled serenely as he watched Ichigo and Kisuke get lost in the other while their Zanpakuto’s responded to each other in the same way their wielders were. It was an interesting match up and sure to have a just as interesting result.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Different First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: UraIchi Week 2020, different first meeting, Quincy Ichigo Kurosaki, Alive Masaki Kurosaki, hollow attack, Quincy Karin Kurosaki, Dad Kisuke</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kisuke crossed his arms; leaning against a nearby pole that was across from the school Ururu and Jinta had been transferred into. Yoruichi had made a very solid argument that since they were all stuck in the world of the living for perhaps forever the kids should be educated properly. It wasn’t healthy for them to be shut in at the Shoten all day. Kisuke had agreed after some thought and seeing their excitement at the idea of making friends. </p><p>So here Kisuke was, picking his kids up from school like the other parents that were milling about. Kisuke never saw himself as a father, but needs must and all that. Kisuke blinked and pushed himself off the pole when spiritual pressure suddenly increased in the way it did when a hollow was near. </p><p>Kisuke debated his next course of action as he tapped his sealed Benihime who ached for bloodshed. It would be bad if a hollow attacked the school and harmed one of the children. Kisuke wandered off towards the location of the approaching hollow, readying himself to attack as the hollow lumbered into view. </p><p>It roared at Kisuke, shaking the windows of the nearby houses and Kisuke lifted Benihime to unseal her to deal with this annoyance. The hollow suddenly roared and collapsed with a glowing blue arrow protruding from its mask. </p><p>Kisuke went on alert at the obvious sign of a Quincy being nearby. Kisuke’s grey eyes landed on the top of a nearby building and Benihime purred at the sight of the Quincy and familiar scent of bloodlust. </p><p>The Quincy must have been college-aged with spiky orange hair, his arm was still up to support the glowing blue and black bow that he had formed to kill the hollow. The man was smirked as the hollow faded away and he turned his head to look directly at Kisuke. The orange-haired Quincy gave Kisuke a cocky two-fingered salute before he leapt off of the roof, disappearing in a flash of blue and black reiatsu. </p><p>Kisuke was interested instantly; he had never seen a Quincy with black reiatsu like that before. Hell seeing a Quincy saving someone who so obviously had a zankptou was odd and Kisuke wanted to know more. Kisuke tapped Benihime on the road to settle her as he headed back to the school to pick up the kids. </p><p>“Did you take care of it Ichi-Nii?” A young female voice caught Kisuke’s ear as he walked. Kisuke turned his eyes to the side as he moved and they widened when he caught sight of the orange-haired Quincy again. The Quincy was walking between two young teenaged girls, one with long brown hair and one with short black hair. </p><p> “Yeah, next one can be your's Karin,” the Quincy promised with amusement in his voice as he patted the girl with the black hair.</p><p> “Damn right it is, Kaa-San said I was ready.” Karin huffed but moved closer to her brother’s side while her sister happily curled around the Quincy’s arm. </p><p> “Come on, Kaa-san promised to help me make dinner if we got home before 4!” The brown-haired girl said cheerfully before grabbing both her siblings’ hands and began to drag them in a rather impressive display of power for a girl her age and size. </p><p> Kisuke’s eyes caught stunning brown eyes of the orange-haired Quincy. It felt as if time slowed down for a brief moment as they made eye contact, the Quincy’s lips turned up into a smile and he winked at Kisuke before the moment was broken and the three siblings were gone. </p><p> “Who are you?” Kisuke found himself whispering in something akin to amazement before he snapped out of it and tipped his hat down to hide his face as Ururu and Jinta came into view, waving at him as they approached him. </p><p> Kisuke had a new project and he would be damned if he didn’t complete it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warlord AU</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: UraIchi Week 2020, War, different era, Warlord Kisuke Urahara, Warlords Gotei 13, Warlord Visored</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whose the brat that is actually holding his own against Kenpachi of all people?” Shinji dropped onto the branch above the one Kisuke was lounging on. </p><p> “Not sure, I’ve intercepted reports from Gotei 13 and it seems they don’t know either.” Kisuke hummed as his grey eyes followed each movement the orange-haired man made as he blocked and parried the strongest fighter in the Gotei 13 with ease. </p><p> “Is he a threat to us or to them?” Shinji crouch down as he squinted at the fight that was happening in the clearing in front of them. </p><p> “He only gets into a fight whenever Gotei 13 gets too close to this village. Their Intel is that he never ventures out of it as if he protecting the village itself.” Kisuke tapped his fingers against his armoured forearm brace thoughtfully. </p><p> “I know that look,” Shinji grunted as he watched as Kenpachi gave a crazed grin as he took a brutal slash from the unknown man. Blood splattering over the swordsman’s face in a way Kisuke tried hard not to find attractive but was failing. The way this stranger fought was addicting to watch, as it was both brutal and graceful. </p><p> “What look are you referring to dear Shinji?” Kisuke inquired, but his eyes never left the orange-haired man who was holding the tip of his black blade under Kenpachi’s throat before he backed off. </p><p>The Gotei 13 Lord just gave a loud laugh as he rose to his feet and actually waved at the stranger before he disappeared into the woods, leaving his opponent alive, which was very unlike him. </p><p> “That interested look, just do me a favour and if you do decide to bring the brat back make sure he’s worth it,” Shinji grunted before leaping off of the branch, leaving Kisuke alone. </p><p> “You can come out now,” The orange-haired swordsman spoke loudly and Kisuke tensed, he was very well hidden from view and the green of his armour helped him blend in with the large leaves of the tree.</p><p> “Ichi-Nii!” Two small girls hurried out from the tree line and threw themselves at their older brother. Kisuke swallowed hard at the way the swordsman’s face lit up in a beautiful and stunning smile as he embraced his little sisters. </p><p>“I thought I told you two to stay home and out of danger.” ‘Ichi-Nii’ scolded even as he sheathed his blade and easily picked his sister’s up, placing them on his hips. </p><p> “We were worried Ichigo!” The black-haired one huffed while the brunette nuzzled her face into the orange-haired man’s neck smiling happily. </p><p> “Just stay home next time I tell you alright? I can’t let anything happen to you two.” Ichigo kissed both their foreheads as he walked back towards the village. </p><p>“Ichigo huh?” Kisuke tipped his head back to stare up at the blue sky from between the leaves of the tree. His lips tipped up into a smile as a plan formed in his mind. </p><p>~~/~~</p><p>Kisuke watched as Ichigo squirmed nervously in front of him as the Warlord stared him down from where the two were sitting at the table inside a modest home that belonged to the three Kurosaki children. </p><p> “Are you sure there isn’t something I get can you Lord Urahara?” Ichigo asked voice soft as his eyes flicked over to where his little sisters were talking with Shinji in the corner and looking like they were having a grand time as the Lord entertained him. </p><p> “Perhaps, but that remains to be seen.” Kisuke hummed and almost laughed when Ichigo’s eyebrow twitched as he clenched his jaw before forcing himself to relax. </p><p> “I’m not trying to be rude Lord Urahara, but don’t beat around the bush.” Ichigo snapped and Kisuke actually let out a laugh and a small smile this time and was pleased when Ichigo’s cheeks flushed for a moment. </p><p> “I’m trying to get a gauge on you Ichigo Kurosaki. You don’t seek out fights with the Gotei 13, yet you never run from them. You willingly take on Kenpachi and somehow walk away not only alive but the victor.” Kisuke leaned forward, resting his right hand on the table and tapping his fingers against the wood. </p><p> “I do what I have to in order to protect them,” Ichigo’s eyes shifted over to his sisters, his whole expression softening as he saw the smiles on their faces as Shinji told them a dramatic story. </p><p> “If I offered you and both your sister’s protection, the Vizored’s protection. What would you offer me?” Kisuke lowered his voice to one he usually used on his bedmates. </p><p>“What would you have me do Lord Urahara? Fight? Keep your bed warm?” Ichigo asked slowly, cheeks turning pink as he responded to the low, sultry tone the Warlord was using on him. </p><p> “I wouldn’t be opposed to having such a pretty and strong thing like you in my bed, but I won’t force you. I never take what isn’t offered. You may fight if you wish, but under my protection, if you never want to fight again, you won’t have to.” Kisuke said truthfully, eyes dark with the thought of having Ichigo curled up next to him in his bed. </p><p> “If you protect my sisters, I’ll be what it is you want Lord Urahara, they are my life,” Ichigo said seriously after a moment and Kisuke felt a smile tug at his lips. </p><p> “Well then, it appears we have a deal Ichigo Kurosaki.” Kisuke and Ichigo rose to their feet. Kisuke held his hand out to seal the deal, the moment Ichigo’s hand was clasped in his, and Kisuke felt something akin to a shock go through him. Ichigo gasped and staggered forward, Kisuke fought against the urge to collapse as he caught the half-conscious swordsman’s in his arms. </p><p>Kisuke stared down at the man in his arms in shock and awe. He could never have imagined finding his one like this and all he could do was hold the other close. He realized then and there that to protect him he would take out all of Gotei 13 if it meant keeping Ichigo safe and by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Soulmate AU | Moment of Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sequel to Day 4</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: UraIchi Week 2020, soulmates AU, a moment of peace, different era, Warlord Kisuke Urahara, Warlords Gotei 13, Warlords Visored’s, cuddling</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo groaned softly as he rolled onto his side, lips parting as he realized something was unusual. He didn’t feel the roughness of the straw he used to create his bed; he didn’t feel the ratty blanket he used to keep himself warm during the cold nights.</p><p>Instead, he was lying on something so soft he never wanted to get up and was kept warm by a heavy yet gentle blanket. Ichigo blinked slowly as he pushed himself up so he could properly look around. Ichigo’s hair slipped down over his right shoulder as he forced himself upright, the wonderful blanket falling down to pool at his waist. </p><p>Ichigo took a look around in silent awe; he was in a grand room. The stones told him he was in a castle of some sort and everything in the room spoke of power and riches. It was not something Ichigo was used to, but the beauty of the room and softness of the blanket and bed he was sitting on was a good reason to get used to it. </p><p> “Ah you’re awake, I’m glad.” Lord Kisuke Urahara stepped into the room, a cup of steaming tea in one hand. Ichigo blinked at the Warlord who looked so normal in a green and white geta alongside wooden sandals that clacked on the stone as he walked over to Ichigo. </p><p> “Where am I, Lord Urahara? Where are my sisters?” Ichigo went alert as his mind finally came back online and he spotted his Katana resting against the wall across from the grand bed he was sitting on. </p><p> “Yuzu-Chan and Karin-Chan are safe, they are being given a grand tour of the Castle by Shinji. You can see them later, we should talk first.” Kisuke handed Ichigo the tea and nodded pleased as the younger man sipped at it slowly. </p><p> “You’re my soul mate,” Ichigo said and Kisuke blinked at the bluntness and smiled as he realized he could get used to someone like Ichigo in his life. </p><p> “And you are mine,” Kisuke sat on the edge of the bed, pleased that Ichigo didn’t shift away, in fact, his soul mate turned towards him to give him his full attention.</p><p> “Kaa-San explained the sensation of meeting one’s soul mate and I never forgot it. That’s what it felt like with you.” Ichigo answered the unasked question that he could tell the Warlord was debating asking. </p><p> “This changes our deal, you and your sisters will be protected as you are now apart of our family. Not because of the deal we made prior. You owe me nothing, I just hope you will allow us the pleasure of protecting you three for as long as we are able.” Kisuke set his hand on Ichigo’s knee, slightly annoyed the blanket was in the way of skin-to-skin contact but he refused to push his soul mate away with unwanted touches and affection. </p><p> “Thank you, Lord Urahara,” Ichigo inclined his head.</p><p> “None of that, my name is Kisuke.” Kisuke waved off the proper title, wanting to hear his soul mate use his name. </p><p> “Kisuke,” Ichigo whispered and Kisuke felt a thrill go through him and a smile appeared on his lips.  </p><p> “I accept your protection as long as you aren’t offended by me protecting you every so often,” Ichigo asked and Kisuke was pleased that his soul mate wanted to protect him as well.</p><p> “Of course, I will welcome it.” Kisuke lifted Ichigo’s hand and pressed a kiss to his soul mate’s knuckles. Kisuke smiled at the blush that graced Ichigo’s pale cheeks. </p><p> “My sisters are getting the tour right?” Ichigo asked, his voice suddenly quiet as if he was shy. </p><p> “Indeed, I’m sure Shinji will keep them quite entertained,” Kisuke said fondly as he tilted his head to the side. </p><p> “I’m still feeling tired, I was hoping… Maybe… You would be willing to join me?” Ichigo twisted the blanket with his free fingers. </p><p> “For sleep only, I don’t just jump right into bed soul mate or not.” Kisuke teased and was delighted when Ichigo snorted and playfully shoved him. </p><p> “I would never presume, I’ll wine you and dine you before I get you properly get into bed with me.” Ichigo teased back as he shoved back his blanket, a blush still on his cheeks as Kisuke looked at him with darkened eyes and crawled into the bed beside him. </p><p> “I expected to be wooed.” Kisuke slowly curled his arms around his young soul mate, relieved and pleased when Ichigo wiggled further into his embrace, ducking his face into the Warlord’s throat and letting out a contented sigh. </p><p> “Oh I’ll woo you alright,” Ichigo muttered back and Kisuke felt like at this moment that his life was complete in a way it never had been before. </p><p>Kisuke’s soul mate was protected and safe in his arms, willingly there and teasing him like it was as easy as breathing. Kisuke had only hoped for someone as strong-willed him for a soul mate and his wish had been granted in the shape of his soul mate Ichigo Kurosaki. </p><p>Kisuke had never been good at keeping his possessive and protective tendencies at bay and he did not plan on doing that now. Ichigo Kurosaki was his soul mate and anyone who dared to touch him or his soul mate’s sisters would see the reason why Kisuke was a Warlord and someone who even the Gotei 13 feared and avoided.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Supernatural AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad Things Happen Bingo Square Filled: Damaged Wings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo crossed his legs into a more comfortable sitting position from where he was perched on the roof of the hospital. Ichigo sighed as he took in the way the setting sun bathed his town in pink and orange hues. Ichigo winced as he rolled his shoulders, biting back a whine when a few orange feathers fluttered to the ground around his crossed legs. </p><p> Ichigo gently eased his left-wing around his side and brushed his fingers over the soft yet brittle feathers that made up his wing. He winced and removed his fingers when more feathers sank to the roof. </p><p> “Ichigo,” Ishida’s quiet voice came from the teen. Ichigo turned slightly before turning back to look at the setting sun when he caught sight of Ishida’s healthy and shining dark blue wings. </p><p> “My sister’s wings are starting to come in, they are little buds but they are so excited,” Ichigo said slowly as Ishida sat next to him, their wings contrasting in the dying light of the day. </p><p> “They can’t wait for me to teach them how to fly as Kaa-San did.” Ichigo’s voice shook as he curled his fingers into fists against the fabric of his pants. </p><p> “Tou-San will figure something out, he always does,” Ishida promised and Ichigo shook his head as he rose to his feet. </p><p> “I’m not a normal Quincy Ishida, we both know the only way for me to keep my wings and my life is getting back my Shinigami powers. To get Shiro and Oss-san back.” Ichigo reminded his cousin as he clutched the front of his shirt over his heart as he the hole in his chest ached. </p><p> “What are you going to do then?” Ishida saw the way Ichigo’s wings were flexing behind him and knew Ichigo had some scheme in mind. </p><p> “My last chance, if it doesn’t work… Get my sisters away from goat-face and teach them how to fly.” Ichigo tossed over his shoulder before he stepped off the roof. His orange wings flared out behind him and with a few powerful downward strokes Ichigo took off leaving Ishida behind. </p><p>Ichigo took a moment to enjoy the rush of wind against his face and wondered how much longer he had to enjoy this. His wings were already aching and tiring from the short flight he was taking. The pain was echoed in his chest and Ichigo was relieved when he saw a familiar Shouten come into view. </p><p> He knew that he was about to blow his secret wide open, but he had to if he wanted Urahara to understand. Ichigo hovered over the Shouten and his lips tilted up into a smile when he caught sight of Urahara stepping into the yard and the surprise in his eyes when he caught sight of Ichigo and his large orange wings. </p><p> “Ichigo?” Urahara asked as he took a few steps back as Ichigo lowered himself down onto the ground. Just in time as Ichigo’s wings dropped down exhausted and the sudden change in weight sent Ichigo stumbling forward. </p><p>Urahara was there, strong arms catching him around the waist and Ichigo found himself face-first against the older man’s haori and he couldn’t help but inhale the familiar scent. </p><p> “…Kisuke, I need your help.” Ichigo curled his fingers into the front of the green haori as he allowed Urahara to look his fill at his wings. </p><p> “Anything Ichigo, anything,” Urahara whispered almost reverently and something was lifted off of Ichigo’s shoulders. </p><p> “I need to restore my soul, without them my wings… They’re dying…They’re connected to my very being.” Ichigo whispered minutes later when he and Urahara were seated in the older man’s lab. </p><p>This conversation was too delicate for the front room and Ichigo refused to hide his wings away as he had learned to do since he was young and had to constantly do around Isshin and then the Shinigami’s. </p><p> “When your wings lose all their feathers and strength, then you…” Urahara crossed his arms in the large sleeves of his haori and his hat shielded his face, but Ichigo could all but see the anger that was coming from the older man. </p><p>“I will die, permanently this time.” Ichigo finished what Urahara refused to say aloud. </p><p> “Am I correct in assuming Isshin has no clue?” Urahara’s voice was light but Ichigo knew that tone, the man was angry and this time it was directed at Ichigo’s father. </p><p>“None and he doesn’t need to know. I refuse to let him treat Yuzu and Karin the way he treated me.” Ichigo said fiercely, his wings shaking at the thought of his little sisters having to deal with Isshin in the way Ichigo had to. </p><p> “Isshin and I will be having words once we save you,” Urahara promised and Ichigo blinked at the firm words, a silent promise and a smile crossed his lips. </p><p>“I’m assuming you have a plan?” Ichigo felt giddy, he knew Urahara wouldn’t let him down.</p><p> “We will restore your soul, the Soul Society owes you a great debt and I plan on collecting it on your behalf.” Urahara’s voice was dripping with bloodlust that also shined in his grey eyes in a way that made Ichigo’s wings shiver in delight. </p><p> “How long do you think you have left?” Urahara asked suddenly completely serious as he leaned towards Ichigo with something unsure in his eyes now. </p><p> “A few days at best, Ryūken and Ishida have been giving me daily doses of reiatsu but it’s like putting a bandage on a gaping hole. It helps but doesn’t do a lot of good in the long run. Without those doses, I would have been dead a few weeks ago.” Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke.</p><p> “I see,” Urahara’s fingers tightened until his knuckles turned white. “I better get to work then, I’ll have Tessai set up a barrier that will draw in reiatsu to help keep you stable until I can return.” </p><p> “I knew I could count on you Kisuke, thank you.” Ichigo felt relief go through him; even if this didn’t work he now knew that the older man truly did care for him. </p><p> “Thank me after I save you, don’t you dare die before I get back.” Urahara took Ichigo’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Urahara’s eyes were burning with determination. </p><p> “I won’t, I promise…Just hurry.” Ichigo whispered as he held onto Urahara’s hand as tightly as Urahara was holding onto his. </p><p> “Wait for me Ichigo,” Urahara planted a soft kiss on Ichigo’s forehead before he left the room, his green haori swirling around him as he moved. Ichigo lifted his hand up to his forehead, a blush forming on his cheeks at the kiss. </p><p>Ichigo honestly and completely lost track of time after Tessai escorted him to the basement training area and set up a reiatsu-absorbing barrier around him. Ichigo got lost in the glowing barrier and the way he felt both weaker and stronger with each passing minute as his wings that were sprawled out on either side of him shuddered and flexed. Ichigo was in flux constantly and he wasn’t even sure he was alive most moments. </p><p>The one thing Ichigo was sure of was when the barrier was taken down, it felt like he had taken a sword in the gut as pain wracked his body as the constant flow of reiatsu was taken from him. </p><p> “Hold on just a bit longer Ichigo,” Urahara’s voice pierced the haze that had settled over Ichigo’s mind and the teen managed to open his eyes to look up at the older man. Ichigo coughed and felt wetness splatter over his lips but he did his best to turn his lips up into a smile.</p><p> “K-Kisuke,” Ichigo’s voice was hoarse and he could feel the wetness drip down his chin as he lifted his hand. His wings felt like they were pinned to the uneven ground below him and he was afraid if he looked he would see that he only had a few feathers left. Only a few minutes of his life left. </p><p>“Do you trust me Ichigo?” Urahara’s hand was gentle as he cupped the back of Ichigo’s neck, easing the teenager up. Ichigo whined at the way his wings hung limply behind him and his body felt frail under Urahara’s strong hand. </p><p> “Always have,” Ichigo rasped out before he saw a bright flash of light and Ichigo screamed as pain radiated from his stomach. He looked down to see a glowing sword buried in his gut and he looked back up at Urahara.</p><p> “Live Ichigo,” Urahara ordered fiercely as the glowing sword burned brightly and Ichigo’s world dissolved around him with a familiar insane cackle and a deep voice saying his name. </p><p> Urahara backed away as Ichigo’s body glowed and was lifted up off the ground. The teenager’s orange wings glowing as bright as the sun as they flared out around him, the missing feathers restored themselves and shone with a healthy light. Ichigo’s lips turned up into a smile even with his eyes closed as he hovered in the middle of the training area as his clothes burned away and were replaced with the familiar black Shinigami robes. Ichigo’s forearms and neck were now covered in crisscrossing black and white bands, his right hand lifted up to the side and his meat cleaver style Zanpakuto formed in a wave of black and red reiatsu. </p><p> “Welcome back Ichigo,” Urahara couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips at the sight of Ichigo, fully restored and healthy before him. </p><p> “Kisuke,” Ichigo smiled as his eyes opened, his brown eyes were burning with an orange glow that matched his wings. Ichigo’s feet touched back down onto the ground and he placed a hand on his chest over his heart with a pleased smile on his lips.  </p><p>“Thank you, you saved me.” Ichigo stepped closer to Urahara as he sheathed his Zanpakuto on his back in a swift, familiar movement. Urahara noticed how his wings seemed to shift and adjust around the weight on his back. </p><p> “Always,” Urahara found himself promising and he blinked when Ichigo suddenly was in his space and had his arms around him in a tight hug, one his giant wings mirrored. Urahara had never felt so warm and safe in his life and he savoured it as he returned the hug trying not to be awkward after all he couldn’t remember the last time he had been hugged. </p><p>“I’m no longer hollow, no longer dying. How can I ever thank you?” Ichigo whispered, unwilling to remove his arms and wings from the older man. </p><p>“Dinner?” Urahara blurted out, feeling his cheeks flush at the sudden declaration. </p><p> “Dinner to start.” Ichigo pulled back, his cheeks pink and a happy smile on his lips. Urahara felt lighter than he had in centuries and didn’t resist leaning in just to brush their lips together in a questioning kiss. </p><p> Ichigo laughed almost sounding giddy as his wing whacked Urahara’s hat off so Ichigo could grip the blond’s hair and haul him in for a deep kiss. </p><p> “Dinner to start,” Urahara repeated breathlessly when their kiss broke, their arms still curled around the other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Outside POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 7: Outliers and Creator’s Choice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kauri Mitsu had been a teacher for a good chunk of her adult life. She had always prided herself on seeing what her students truly are far beneath the façade that school tended to bring out in most. There were of course exceptions; Kurosaki Yuzu was the exception this year. The young girl was just as sweet on the inside as she was on the outside.</p><p>So Mitsu had turned her attention to Yuzu’s older brother, observing him as he picked her up. She had seen him numerous times over since Karin and Yuzu had started school, he was always scowling and hidden off to the side away from the other parents who were there to pick their children up. Mitsu had never seen Kurosaki Isshin pick his daughter’s up, it was always Kurosaki Ichigo. It was like he didn’t trust anyone else to pick his sister’s up, didn’t trust anyone to act as their protector. </p><p>Mitsu could instantly tell that the rough, punk exterior Ichigo excluded was put on as much as some of his smiles as of late. However they always turned genuine when sweet little Yuzu would grab his hand and begin to babble at him about her day. </p><p>Mitsu found herself counting the number of times that genuine smile appeared and it was a disturbingly low number. She had heard about Kurosaki Ichigo through the teacher’s grapevine but she didn’t buy into any of it. The Kurosaki Ichigo she saw every day to pick up his little sisters was a sweet boy who seemed to harbour a deep sadness that she couldn’t put into proper words.  </p><p>The carer inside of Mitsu ached to see if she could help the senior get past that sadness but it was not her place. Instead she did her best to ensure Yuzu and when she could Karin was taught well and cared for while in her care.</p><p> Mitsu wasn’t sure when the change had happened. The scowl turned into a soft smile, the slouched off to the side position he usually took became straight and proud as he slowly made his way towards the others waiting and even made small talk with a few that were willing. He began to greet his sister’s with beaming smiles, hugs and hair ruffles and it warmed Mitsu’s heart to see the boy come out of his shell of untold sadness. She often wondered how this change came about and had no idea that one day she would get an answer. </p><p>When school let out, Mitsu stood back to watch as she usually did but a frown crossed her face when her usual subject of study was missing. This set a flare of panic through her as Kurosaki Ichigo was never late in picking his beloved little sisters up and she only missed Yuzu and Karin stop in front of a tall blond man with a striped hat, a fan covering most of his face and a green haori billowing out around him. </p><p> What stopped Mitsu from interfering was the fact that Yuzu and Karin were beaming up at the man almost in the same way they smiled at their older brother. Mitsu couldn’t resist inching closer, needing to hear some of their conversation to make sense as to why such a protective brother such as Kurosaki Ichigo had sent this man in his stead. </p><p> “I told Ichi-Nii that he should have stayed home today, he was sick!” Yuzu fretted before smiling reassured when the blond patted her head in a familiar gesture. </p><p> “Don’t worry so much Yuzu-Chan, I’m taking very good care of your stubborn Nii-Chan,” The man promised, his words ringing true. </p><p> “I’m glad you are Kisuke-San! He needs someone to protect him as he protects us.” Yuzu took hold of Kisuke’s hand as she usually did with Ichigo’s. Kisuke took the action with ease as if this was normal for them.</p><p> “We can walk home on our own you know, you didn’t have to come all the way here. I can protect both of us.” Karin stated firmly, stubbornly. </p><p> “We both know that Karin-Chan, but that doesn’t mean you should have to. Just allow your brother and his boyfriend to have this peace of mind hm?” Kisuke ruffled Karin’s hair the way Ichigo usually did and did not get his head bitten off in fact Karin ducked her head to hide a blush while Yuzu beamed. </p><p> Mitsu found herself relaxing and smiling as the odd trio walked off. Mitsu began to hum as she headed back into the school building, wondering how a man such as Kisuke had managed to snag and keep the interest and love of Kurosaki Ichigo. She didn’t need to see them together to know Kurosaki Ichigo loved this Kisuke. After all, he was willing to allow Kisuke to collect and protect his precious little sisters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242</p><p>https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>